Cumpleaños
by Aline Lupin
Summary: Un One Shot sobre mi pareja favorita: Tonks y Lupin. Es el cumpleaños de Remus y Tonks esta que se muere de los nervios por el regalo que le va a dar...


_¡¡Hola!!_

_Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer Shot, que no mi primera historia. La idea salio porque hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para mi, aunque, al igual que en el caso de nuestra protagonista, el no lo sabe. Espero que les guste._

_Este Shot esta dedicado, obviamente, a esa persona, que se que nunca lo leera, pero también estan dedicado a: Pariis2 y a Alexa_Lupim (Que nada tiene que ver con esta pagina), por ser quienes siempre me escuchan, me apoyan y me animar a escribir, además me han enseñado a que no hace falta conocer fisicamente a las personas para que llegen a ser amigas, que así las considero jeje, os quiero nenas!!_

_Muahahaha y después de tanto hablar os dejo ya mi pequeña historia.  
Ciao_

**Disclaimer:** No soy JK así que nada de esto me pertenece.

****************************************************

**_Cumpleaños_**

Nymphadora Tonks no podía dejar de moverse, cada dos minutos cambiaba de postura en la cama, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía pegar ojo por un ridículo cumpleaños, ¡Y ni siquiera era su cumpleaños! Al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, ya ese mismo día, sería el cumpleaños de Remus John Lupin, su amado licántropo, aunque eso de que era su amado licántropo el no lo sabía, el creía que simplemente eran amigos, nada más. Pero Tonks sentía algo más por aquel hombre, poco a poco se había colado en su corazón y ahora todo lo que ella necesitaba era él, todo lo que ella deseaba era él, todo por lo que ella lloraba, reía, por lo que seguía adelante…En definitiva, ¡Todo! Era él.

La pelirrosa no estaba preocupada por si al día siguiente vería a Remus, sabía perfectamente que si le vería ya que su tío Sirius le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa a su viejo amigo en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Lo que le preocupaba a la chica era, ni más ni menos, si a Lupin le gustaría su regalo. ¡Si! Sabía que era una estupidez estar preocupada por eso, pero el amor es irracional, y en Tonks provocaba esa reacción, preocuparse desmesuradamente por cosas como esa.  
La metamorfaga abrió los ojos cansada de intentar dormir. Decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a tomar un poco de leche caliente. Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir su madre siempre le preparaba un vaso de leche caliente, eso hacía que se relajara y, finalmente, se quedara dormida. Bajo a la cocina, echo leche en un vaso y lo metió al microondas a calentar, mientras esperaba a que se calentase el vaso seguía dándole vueltas a lo del regalo… ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si era poco para el? El pitido del microondas al terminar de calentar la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cogió el vaso, le echo dos cucharadas de azúcar y se lo bebió. Tras dejar el vaso en el fregadero subió de nuevo a su habitación, pero no se metió en la cama, sino que abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco un paquete que se encontraba envuelto.

-Espero que le gustes-Dijo le dijo la chica al regalo.

Tonks pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca, hablando con un regalo, cada vez lo suyo iba a peor. Dejo el paquete en el escritorio y se metió a la cama. Después de diez minutos dando vueltas logro dormirse, gracias al vaso de leche.

A la mañana siguiente Tonks se despertó muy tarde, casi era la hora de comer, menos mal que era domingo y no tenía que ir al ministerio y que la fiesta sorpresa de Lupin era por la tarde. Recogió el cuarto, bajó hacer el desayuno-comida y a continuación se metió a duchar. Al salir de una larga y estimulante ducha, comenzó una batalla épica consigo misma, no sabía que ponerse. Al cabo de casi dos horas toda la ropa de su armario se encontraba tirada encima de su cama y ella, finalmente, se había decidido por una camiseta de tirantes rosa, algo ajustada y con algo de escote, una falda que le llegaba hasta un poco menos de las rodillas y unos botines negros.

-Si, creo que así te ves genial.-Se dijo a si misma.

Tras darse el visto bueno, cogió su varita y con un movimiento toda su ropa volvió al armario. Después se metió en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a maquillarse y a peinarse. Con su pelo no hizo casi nada, simplemente se paso unas cuantas veces el cepillo por el pelo y listo, pero con el maquillaje estuvo algo más de tiempo, se maquillo con tonos claros. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la hora se le había echado encima, recogió todo el estropicio que había dejado en el baño y se metió en la chimenea para llegar a Grimmauld Place.

-Tonks, casi llegas tarde-Dijo la Sra. Weasley en cuanto apareció en la chimenea del número doce.  
-Lo siento, se me paso la hora-Se disculpo la chica.  
-¿A quien estoy viendo?-Exclamo Sirius poniéndose delante de la joven-¿Es esta mi sobrinita? ¿O es una preciosa mujer? ¡Oh, Tonks! Te ves hermosa.  
-Gracias Sirius.  
-¿Y que hoy te veas tan bonita no tendrá nada que ver con cierto licántropo?-Pregunto divertido el animago.  
-Si te refieres a cierto licántropo, sexy, divertido, encantador y que además hoy cumple años. Si, acertaste-Respondió siguiéndole la pelirrosa el juego, a Sirius no podía ocultarle nada.  
-¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por él?-Pregunto Molly Weasley inmiscuyéndose en la conversación de Sirius y Tonks.  
-Nunca, no quiero perderle como amigo.

Sirius y Molly intercambiaron miradas, aunque Tonks no se dio cuenta pues Kingsley había gritado, para que todo el mundo le escuchara, que ya era la hora, así que se escondieron en el salón, apagaron las luces y esperaron…Tras menos de cinco minutos la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place se abrió.

-Remus, creo que lo deje olvidado en el salón-Decía la voz del pelirrojo señor Weasley, que estaba cumpliendo el plan a la perfección.  
-Muy bien, vamos a mirar si esta allí.

Se escucharon pasos que se dirigiéndose al salón y después Arthur encendió la luz.

-Sorpresa-Gritaron todos en el momento que algunos globos salían volando hasta el techo, donde había colgada una pancarta que decía: "Felicidades Remus".  
-¡Oh!-Logro exclamar el cumpleañero-Esto es…es, increíble.  
-Que bien te expresas, Lunático.-Rio Sirius al ver a su amigo, que se había quedado de piedra.

La gente comenzó a felicitar a Remus, pero Tonks salió del salón y se fue a la cocina, llevándose su regalo, había sido una estúpida por comprarle aquello, Remus se merecía algo más que eso. La chica se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Ya decía yo que me faltaba alguien allí dentro-Dijo la voz grave de Lupin y Tonks se giro para ver como se apoyaba en la encimera.  
-Si, es que allí hay demasiada gente-Se excuso la pelirrosa-Por cierto, felicidades.

Tonks se levanto, fue hasta Remus y le dio dos besos.

-Espera, espera. No te sientes-Dijo apresuradamente el licántropo al ver que Tonks se dirigía de nuevo hacía la silla.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto asustada la chica.  
-Que te ves preciosa-Lupin cogió a Tonks de la mano e hizo que girase sobre si misma para verla desde todos los ángulos-Radiante  
-Gracias-Respondió la chica sonrojándose, no era lo mismo que lo dijera su tío a que se lo dijera el amor de su vida.-Bueno ¿Quieres abrir mi regalo? No es gran cosa…  
-Tonks, obvio que quiero abrirlo, además seguro que es fantástico.  
-Seguro que ni te gusta-Dijo la chica

Le paso el paquete al hombre, quien empezó a abrirlo cuidadosamente, sin romper el papel, cosa que puso de los nervios a la pelirrosa. Cuando Lupin termino de abrirlo se vio que el regalo era un libro: "El conde de Montecristo" de Alejandro Dumas.

-Tonks, me encanta, en serio. Hace tiempo que vi la película y quería comprarme el libro. Gracias-Sentencio el chico.  
-De nada-Respondió la chica sonriendo-Es mi libro favorito, espero que, igual que a mi, te guste.  
-No lo dudes, me gustara.

Tras estas palabras del licántropo, se volvieron a dar dos besos. Después se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música que llegaba desde el salón.

-¿Bailas?-Pregunto Lupin mientras miraba algo que debía ser muy interesante en el suelo.  
-¿Bailar? ¿Aquí? ¿Los dos?-Pregunto como tonta la chica.  
-Si.  
-Cla-Claro que bailo.

Lupin cogió a la chica por la cintura y ella le paso las manos por el cuello. Sonaba la canción "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" , la pareja se movía lentamente, Tonks estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, con los ojos cerrados pensando que si los abría se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Por su parte Lupin estaba embriagado con el olor de la chica, era como si le hiciera revivir cada partícula de su cuerpo.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves preciosa?-Pregunto Lupin, susurrando  
-Si, gracias de nuevo. Tú también te ves estupendo.  
-Gracias, por el cumplido y por el regalo.-Dijo el hombre.

Tonks quito la cabeza del hombro de el y se le quedo mirando a los ojos, lo mismo que el estaba haciendo con la mirada de la chica.

-Dora, hay algo que nunca te he dicho-Confeso Lupin  
-¿Y? ¿Qué es?-Pregunto intrigada la chica.  
-Esto

Sin previo aviso Remus acorto distancias entre el y Tonks, busco los labios de la chica y la beso, desde el primer momento la chica le correspondió con ternura, aunque el beso la pillo de improvisto, pero a un beso de Remus John Lupin solo se podía reaccionar así.

-Te quiero-Revelo el licántropo  
-Y yo a ti-Respondió Tonks, y acto seguido sonrió, iluminando toda la cocina con su sonrisa.

Se escucho como alguien se golpeaba contra algo e instantes después, al mirar hacía la puerta, se encontraron a Sirius y a Molly.

-Molly ya te dije que no me empujaras.-Refunfuño el hombre.  
-¿Estabais escuchando?-Pregunto asombrada Tonks.  
-No-Respondió el chico-Estábamos mirando.  
-Estábamos buscando a Remus y…

La Sra. Weasley, abochornada seguía con sus explicaciones, pero ni a Remus ni a Tonks les importaban, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, se volvieron a mirar y después se besaron de nuevo, con lo que Molly Weasley dejo de hablar.  
Años después seguían celebrando juntos los cumpleaños y regalándose muestras de amor, pero aparte de Sirius y Molly, también les observaban dos niños pequeños.

****************************************************************

_Bueno pues hasta aquí llego el shot, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis comentarios, tanto si os gusto como si no :P_

_Adios_


End file.
